date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eagle
Eagle '(イーグル, ''Iiguru), is one of the many Spirits in the Date A Live universe. He is one of the rare cases of being a male spirit while typically, most Spirits in the canon are introduced as a female. He is currently roaming around Earth after manifesting himself on the said planet in the form of a spacequake. However, it is noted that Eagle travels between Earth and the Spirit dimension without causing huge spacequakes. Eagle first come to be five years ago in the city of Kyoto, Japan. He is then greeted with bullets and beams from the AST which he quickly annihilated the forces and went on his way. The AST and DEM where left with hardly any information about him at all, as each time they send forces, Eagle quickly defeats them and runs away before the reinforcements come. It has been noted that Eagle was once human. He is also [[User:SkyCerulean|'''Sky]]'s main character in the fanon storyline, Date A Live: Awakening. Summary Eagle first appeared in the Japanese city known as Kyoko five years ago. There, he is "kindly" greeted with waves and showers of bullets, missiles, and beams of lasers by the AST so was send to kill Eagle. As he is a S-Class Spirit, Eagle quickly disposed them and left before the reinforcements can come and back up the wounded Wizards. He spends the next five years wandering the Earth pointlessly without any goal in mind while backing off the Wizards and Bandersnatch that was spent repeatedly to kill him, each time Eagle finishes off the job and walks away to continue the journey, as though nothing happened. Soon, he amount of attackings subsided as the canon Spirits started to appear, leaving almost no attacks on Eagle. To this day, he is still traveling, meeting a Spirit, a Wizard, an Omni, and a Valkyrie who accompanies him on his journey around Earth. Besides that, Eagle's past remains unknown, except for that he was formerly human. Appearance Eagle is described by many characters as a "pretty boy" and has looks that can charm most girls in an instant. Although he became a Spirit at the age of 18, he looks younger, around the age of 14-16; which many characters in Awakening often refer to him as a kid, despite Eagle's dismay. This is an reoccurring joke in the storyline. He stands at a height of 175cm or 5'7", which is quite tall despite looking younger than he actually is. According to him, out of the people in Eagle's Team, he is the second tallest person in the group, the tallest being Takeshi Kazuto. Eagle, surprisingly, is noted to have a good body build and very strong limbs that allow him to run great distances quickly or deliver hard blows onto an opponent. His usual demeanor is somewhat of a cheerful and naive kid, which is shown through his kind-hearted personality. He has brown hair that is noted to be very soft and "fluffy" according to Rin Izuki, and emerald eyes that shine. Eagle also has a fair skin complexion. Clothing-wise, Eagle chooses to wear a blue jacket with black buttons, though the top two buttons are always unbuttoned. Underneath the blue jacket is a plain black shirt. Over all of this, Eagle wears an white cloak with black designs; it reaches to Eagle's shins. On the collar of the cloak, there is a brown strap and two feathers, one on the right, one on the left. An prominent feature of Eagle's whole attire is the bird feathers and brown buckled straps that are seen through Eagle's appearance. Around his forearms, two straps are present (one on each arm), though Eagle chooses to buckle on four more on his right arm, underneath the straps is a gray glove. On his left hand, he wears a gray finger-less glove with yellow rings around each finger and an yellow design in the middle of the glove. He also wears a red bracelet with two bird feathers tied to it. There are also straps on his legs too. Eagle wears black pants to match up with his black shirt, and white boots with gold welts. The pants is held in place by a brown belt. Eagle also wears earrings, each earring bearing two feathers. His Angel, Aselia is seen on his side. Personality Eagle is said to be light-hearted and care-free by those who saw him. He is athletic as one could see that his room is filled with workout-related things and sports; he enjoys to train and become stronger. Eagle has a hunger for adventures which explains why Eagle never stays in one place for more than two months. He also loves reading books, as his storage vault is filled with them and he gets absorbed into the book which makes it hard for anyone to disturb him while he's reading. Eagle despises spoilers about anything he is a fan of, looking at the person with scary eyes and tries to forget the spoiler after hearing it. He is also quite calm, as seen he doesn't panic even in the tightest situations, instead he searches for a way to solve the problem quickly. Eagle's most common expression is a calm and quiet face that is not interested in anything that doesn't please him. He's more of an introvert, he doesn't like to talk, during conversations, he tries to not waste any words meaning that he doesn't speak more than what he wants to say. His answers to questions are usually "Yes, No, Maybe, Over there, Yeah" or something that isn't too long, making him rather blunt. He dislikes people who talk too much or people who are annoying in his sight, since he will ignore them and try not to punch them in their face. Though his normal expression is quite cold, he has a good heart as he believes that Spirits and humans should co-exist instead of killing one another with bloodshed. He loves his friends and hold them close. When someone close to him is being hurt or is dead, he will go all out to avenge the person, not caring about who the enemy is or what their motives are. Eagle is a righteous person. Regardless of whether they are Spirit or human, he will treat everyone equally and strongly. Eagle strongly hates discrimination based upon race. Like his name, Eagle, he has enhanced senses which allows him to have better vision and hearing than most Spirits. Eagle is quite confident about his raw power in fights. He doesn't recognize people who are far out of his league's power as he will continue fighting if the situation calls for it. Eagle is also shown to have bad short-term memory, as anyone who he beats easily, he will forget within a hour after the fight, though he does remember the battle itself, not the person. Eagle shows another personality on battle fields. His care-freeness has been swapped out for a serious battle machine. Although he seems harmless when not fighting, Eagle becomes a battle strategist and warrior. All hearing is blocked out except for his mental talk that thinks about the fastest way to win the battle. He doesn't like killing anyone, though he will if he has to. Plot Power And Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman: Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Immense Durability & Endurance: Other Attributes Genius Intellect: High Amount of Spirit Mana: Spirit Abilities Angel Aselia '(のアセリア, ''lit. The Spirit of Eternity Sword) Astral Armor '''Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron) Skills Mana Tracking: Awakened Form Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: C * Spirit's Astral Dress: B * Angel: S ** Strength: 210 ** Consistency: 190 ** Spiritual Power: 225 ** Agility: 124 ** Intelligence: 247 Trivia * Eagle's appearance is based off of Sorey from the video game called Tales of Zestiria. * Eagle is not his real name. * Eagle is based upon [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fang Fang], a character from another wiki made by the same author. Thus have many similarities between the two. ** His '''Awakened Form '''is an ability that Fang has. ** Eagle's personality is partially based off of Fang. The other part is based off of Blake Belladonna, from the RWBY series. * His battle theme song is Rage Awakened. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spirit